(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
(ii) Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a copier and a printer, which uses an electrophotographic process, for example, a photoreceptor which is formed to have a drum shape is uniformly charged. The charged photoreceptor is exposed with light which is controlled based on image information, and thus, an electrostatic latent image is formed on the photoreceptor. A developing device develops the formed electrostatic latent image with a toner into a visible image (toner image). The toner image is transferred to a recording material and the transferred toner image is fixed by the fixing device, and thus, an image is formed.